Mata Aeru Kara
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: "Jaga mulut manis mu itu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku memang membenci ayahmu, tapi bukan berarti juga aku adalah pembunuh seperti semua perkataan dan kepercayaanmu yang sama sekali tidak berdasar. Camkan itu."
1. Chapter 1

Usianya baru menginjak usia 21 tahun saat itu. Kyuhyun masih sangatlah muda, tapi sudah tiga bulan ia hidup sebatang kara.

Saat usianya lima tahun ibu Kyuhyun sudah meninggal; sedangkan kecelakaan mobil tiga bulan lalu tiba-tiba merengut nyawa ayahnya dan merubah hidup Kyuhyun 180 derajat dalam sekejap. Saudara ayahnya semuanya tinggal di desa. Kakek dan neneknya pun sudah tidak ada. Satu-satunya relasi yang Kyuhyun punya hanyalah Ryeowook… "sepupu" jauhnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengan pria berpipi chubby itu.

Sebagai latar belakang, Kyuhyun tidak pernah hidup berkekurangan sejak ia remaja. Ayah Kyuhyun punya _asset_ yang cukup besar. Walaupun mereka bukan bilioner, tapi perusahaan yang ayahnya miliki mempunyai kapasitas yang cukup besar dan bertanggung jawab akan hidup dua ratus pegawai. Appa juga selalu menyimpan uangnya di Hong Kong sebagai bentuk investasi jangka panjang untuk jaminan kehidupan Kyuhyun nantinya.

Di usia tujuh belas tahun, Kyuhyun sudah dikirim untuk kuliah di Eropa dan pria ber kulit putih susu ini menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan baik dan cepat. Kyuhyun lulus sarjana satu bulan setelah ia menginjak usia dua puluh satu, dan ia sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan S2 di Eropa juga, -tadinya.

Sejak dulu, Kyuhyun bercita-cita untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak kecelakaan besar itu terjadi. Tuan Kim, satu-satunya keluarga yang Kyuhyun punya meninggal tiba-tiba di usia nya yang kelima puluh satu tahun. Sedangkan, semua aset dan uang yang keluarga mereka miliki hanya tertulis atas nama appa nya sendiri saja, karna Kyuhyun masih berusia dibawah dua puluh dua tahun;belum cukup umur di mata hukum untuk didaftar menjadi bagian dari dua nama sebagai pemilik belasan deposito berjumlah ribuan US dollar. Yang lebih runyamnya lagi, Ayah Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah menuliskan surat warisan yang sah tentang alokasi aset untuk putra semata wayangnya itu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya.

Seminggu setelah pemakaman, Kyuhyun dibuat tercengang saat pengacara, notaris dan akuntan pribadi ayahnya datang berbondong-bondong untuk memaparkan semua data tentang harta simpanan di Hong Kong, Korea, perkiraan nilai total perusahaan, dan semua investasi _property_ yang ayahnya miliki. Yang Kyuhyun juga baru tau hari itu, kalau semua harta tersebut untuk sementara waktu harus dibekukan, karna pemiliknya sudah meninggal dunia tanpa ada nama kedua ataupun sura wasiat yang sah.

Proses legal untuk mengembalikan semua kepemilikan harta tersebut kepada Kyuhyun akan memakan waktu setidaknya berbulan-bulan hingga bertahun-tahun. Itupun mereka semua masih tetap harus menunggu lebih dari enam bulan lagi sampai Kyuhyun berusia dua puluh dua tahun baru semua proses nya bisa dimulai dan berjalan. Jadi, masalah yang terpenting adalah sebagai anak, Kyuhyun tetap tidak punya hak untuk mengakses semua uang tersebut, bahkan hingga hal terkecil seperti tabungan sekalipun karna semuanya masih beratas namakan ayahnya; Kyuhyun juga masih dibawah umur dan tidak mempunyai pengawal legal yang bisa mengawalnya di mata hukum.

Kesimpulannya, yang Kyuhyun punya sekarang hanya uang di tabungan nya sendiri. Jumlah yang hanya cukup untuk biaya hidup tiga bulan sebatang kara di Seoul. Dalam sekejap masa depan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seperti terombang-ambing di lautan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah saat para pengacara dan akuntan tersebut mencoba untuk mencari "jalan terbaik" sebagai jalan keluar, jalan yang akan hanya semakin merunyamkan hidup Kyuhyun saja pada akhirnya.

Dan dari sini lah takdir Kyuhyun yang baru akan segera dimulai.

Oooo

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, atas pertimbangan keluarga dan pengacara ayah, Kyuhyun akhirnya diputuskan untuk segera menikah dengan Ryeowook; karna menurut pertimbangan para orang dewasa itu, pria berusia 26 tahun inilah yang paling pantas menjaga Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook sudah mapan, jadi dia tidak mungkin merampas semua harta warisan ayah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga dianggap akan hidup aman dan terjamin selama berada didalam kediaman Ryeowook, begitulah kesimpulan dari pengacara, akuntan, dan notaris Tuan Kim, yang sebenarnya bertolak berlakang jauh dengan pendapat Kyuhyun sendiri.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook adalah pria jahat dalang dibalik kecelakaan mobil ayahnya sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah punya bukti yang substansial. Ryeowook sudah lama mengincar perusahaan ayahnya, tapi tidak pernah tercapai, Kyuhyun tau itu semua. Sekarang, saat ayahnya sudah meninggal dan Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya ahli waris, pasti karna itulah Ryeowook bersedia menikahinya; agar semua perusahaan appa nya bisa diakuisisi menjadi bagian keluarga Kim dalam waktu dekat. Iya, pasti begitu. _Cuma itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia mau memungutku dalam sekejap seperti ini_. Batin Kyuhyun.

Oooo

Waktu terus berjalan, tidak banyak yang ia bisa perbuat, dan Kyuhyun sungguh ketakutan setiap ia harus menghadapi pria itu. Pria bermata tajam yang harus menjadi pasangannya di altar.

Hari pernikahan yang Kyuhyun pernah bayangkan dulu ternyata jauh dari mimpi yand ia idam-idamkan. Tidak ada appa yang mengantarnya ke altar, dan pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini tidak lebih dari bajingan yang mencelakakan ayahnya sendiri. Demi uang, demi kekuasaan. Kyuhyun merasa tidak lebih dari sebuh boneka yang diperjual belikan. Boneka yang dipakai Kim Ryeowook untuk kepuasannya. Tanpa Kyuhyun tau apa yang ada didalam pikiran dan hati pasangan sahnya ini sebenarnya.

OoooO

Hari demi hari setelahnya Kyuhyun terus habiskan didalam _mansion_ Ryeowook. Dari pagi, malam, hingga ke pagi lagi Kyuhyun hanya merenung dan diam di ruang baca atau kamar tidurnya. Pria berpipi _chubby_ ini hanya berkomunikasi dengan pelayan; menonton mereka beraktivitas sambil menandai kalendar hari demi hari.

Setiap tanggal 15 setiap bulannya, Kyuhyun akan keluar rumah untuk mengunjungi makam appanya untuk mengenang sekaligus menghormatinya, agar ia bisa mencurahkan semua perasaannya disana.

Ryeowook memang tidak pernah melarang Kyuhyun untuk keluar rumah selama pria manis ini didampingi _bodyguard_. Tapi, Kyuhyun sendiri lah yang sudah tidak tau apa lagi yang ia harus lakukan sejak ia menikah dengan pria itu. Bagi Kyuhyun masa depannya sudah hancur. Ia tidak bisa kuliah, ia tidak bisa berkerja, dan ia sudah berada ditangan Ryeowook sekarang. Secara legal.

Waktu berjalan dan tiga bulan terlewat dengan cukup cepat. Tepat tiga bulan setelah mereka menikah, setelah beberapa kali mereka berhubungan dengan Ryeowook tidak memperdulikan kontrasepsi tentu saja, satu hari Kyuhyun pingsan dan dokter menyatakan kalau ia sedang hamil muda musim dingin itu.

Ya, ternyata kandungan Kyuhyun sangat lah subur. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam karna _shock_ sambil meraba perutnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan dokter dihadapannya. Lutut Kyuhyun langsung terasa lemas dan kepalanya berputar. Belum kesedihannya menghadapi Ryeowook selesai, sekarang ia juga harus menanggung _anaknya_. Anak pria itu. Anak orang yang paling dibenci nya didunia. Orang yang merebut kebebasan Kyuhyun, merebut ayahnya, dan merebut masa depannya.

Oooo

Seperti yang bisa diduga, Kyuhyun mendekap dikamar dan mogok makan selama beberapa hari pertama sejak ia diberitahu mengandung. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak mual berlebihan atau apapun lainnya karna kandungannya pun masih sangat muda. Tapi tentu saja, wajah putihnya terlihat semakin pucat dari hari kehari karna kekurangan nutrisi. Kyu hanya mau makan sehari sekali itupun hanya buah atau susu nutrisi saja.

Bibir _plump_ Kyuhyun terlihat semakin merah walaupun ia tidak menggunakan lipbalm sedikitpun. Setiap hari Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di kamar dan ruang baca. Para pelayan datang bergantian menawarinya makan; bubur, susu, nasi, sup, mie, cokelat, semua sudah ditawarkan tapi Kyuhyun menolak.

Bukannya ia membenci janin yang berada didalam perutnya, Kyuhyun bahkan belum sepenuhnya bisa mencerna kenyataan kalau sudah ada nyawa lain didalam perutnya. Jiwa pria ini semakin rapuh mengetahui kalau ia akan menjadi semakin terikat. Terikat di rumah ini mungkin selamanya dikarenakan ucapan Dokter yang memeriksanya kemarin.

Kyuhyun tidak tega untuk menyakiti janin didalam kandungan-nya, tapi juga tidak berarti kalau ia senang. Pikirannya kosong setiap memikirkan hal ini, kepalanya pening dan membuatnya semakin tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan apapun.

Air matapun rasanya sudah kering hingga sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi. Kyuhyun sungguh pasrah akan keadaannya sekarang. Usianya baru 21 tahun. Tapi ia sudah terpenjara dirumah mewah ini. Sembari menanggung janin yang tidak tau apa-apa, janin yang akan menjadi calon penerus keluarga Kim satu-satunya.

ooo

Satu minggu pun terlewat dan bukan berarti Ryeowook tidak tau tentang semuanya yang dialami Kyuhyun selama kurun waktu tersebut. Pria yang tidak banyak bicara ini hanya mengamati dan sudah mencoba bersabar selama beberapa saat. Sampai, satu hari dilihatnya Kyuhyun semakin pucat saja dan lebih kurus dari biasanya. Baru beberapa hari terlewat tapi perbedaannya sudah jauh terlihat.

Dan.. dengan itulah perdebatan antara mereka berdua pun akhirnya sudah tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi..

"Kalau selama ini kamu menganggapku pembunuh. Dalam waktu dekat statusmu pun tidak akan ada bedanya denganku, Kyuhyun-ah" Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada sinis sambil melepas dasi dan kemejanya saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di sofa kamar tidur mereka.

Nampan makan malam yang disediakan pelayan masih belum tersentuh malam itu. Ryeowook sudah mendapat laporan kalau istrinya baru menenggak satu gelas susu sejak pagi hari ini.

"Apa maksumu? Aku bukan pembunuh!"

Provokasi Ryeowook berhasil menangkap perhatian Kyuhyun dan membuat pria imut ini langsung membalaskan.

Biasanya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak banyak bicara ataupun bertengkat. Ryeowook bukan tipe pria yang hangat ataupun emosian, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah mau bicara banyak dengannya. Tapi sekarang konteksnya sudah berbeda.

 _Siapa dia berani menghakimi ku begitu saja?_ Pikir Kyuhyun tidak senang.

"Kalau kau pingsan lagi, siapa yang akan tumbang duluan? Janin itulah yang akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum kamu, dan itu salahmu! Kamu lah yang membunuhnya, jadi tidak ada bedanya kamu dengan pembunuh ayahmu. Camkan itu Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Ryeowook beberapa detik kemudian pada akhirnya di ujung perdebatan mereka. Setelahnya, punggung Ryeowook langsung menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi diikuti air mata Kyuhyun yang terus mengalir sambil pria malang ini terisak dalam kesunyian, hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri saja.

Sejak tadi, Kyuhyun ingin sekali membalasi kalau bukan ia yang akan membunuh janin ini. Bukan ia yang ingin membunuh janin tak bersalah ini. Malah Ryeowook lah yang bersalah! Ingin Kyuhyun balas menunjuk kalau dari awal ini adalah salah mu sendiri, karna dialah yang menanamkan janin ini dalam kandungannya.

Tapi, kata-kata itu tidak bisa terucap dan entah kenapa bibir nya terasa kelu saat Kyuhyun hendak membalasi semuanya. Ingin sekali Kyu balas membentak Ryeowook kalau ialah dibalik semuanya. Dia lah yang _membuat_ janin ini ada.

Namun, dengan meneriaki Ryeowook pun Kyuhyun tau kalau itu semua tidak akan ada gunanya. Janin ini tidak akan mati sekalipun ia membencinya. Dan kalaupun Kyuhyun tetap membiarkannya kelaparan... Ryeowook ada benarnya.. dia benar, kalau Kyuhyun tidak makan lagi, ia lah yang akan ikut menjadi pembunuh. Karna... karna calon bayi ini sudah menjadi satu didalam tubuhnya, menjadi bagian dari Kyuhyun sendiri; tidak perduli seberapa keras pun ia tidak menyukai kenyataan tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

Kemarin ada yang minta lanjut FF ini ~ jadi author langsung upload lanjutannya ya. Kalau ada yang mau minta lanjut FF tertentu, tinggalkan komen saja di review. Selamat membaca!

 **Mata Aeru Kara chapter 2**

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung saat ia baru saja menapakkan kaki keluar dari mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarainya.

"Kyuhyun ssi ada di ruang baca, Tuan" kepala pelayan Lee ahjumma menjawab sambil menunduk sopan kepada sang tuan muda yang sudah dibesarkannya selama 20 tahun belakangan. Ryeowook sudah tidak sempat melihat kesekitarnya lagi dimana para pelayan berjejer menyambut kepulangannya kerumah.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Wook mendapat kabar kalau Kyuhyun tertidur pulas dan mulai demam. Pelayan mengabarkan kalau Kyuhyun menolak bangun dari sofa dan tertidur dengan wajah memerah. Mendengar hal tersebut pria bermata sipit ini langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan menyetir kerumah; Ryeowook pun sudah memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk menelpon dokter untuk segera datang sekarang juga.

Dengan langkah cepat Ryeowook menyebrangi kediaman rumahhya yang begitu luas, naik kelantai dua, dan membuka pintu ruang baca dengan kasar.

Di sofa bed di tengah ruangan, terlihat seseorang sedang tertidur disana. Ryeowook langsung menghampriinya dan memegang dahi Kyuhyun sekilas. Dahi istrinya benar sedikit panas, membuat Ryeowook langsung merengkuh tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan membawanya dengan mudah menuju kamar utama; kamar tidur mereka berdua.

Saat bibi Lee menelpon dan mengabarkan kalau Kyuhyun sakit, Ryeowook meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan langsung kembali kerumah, sekalipun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dan ia masih ada sisa jadwal meeting terakhir hari ini.

Sejak kemarin malam, pertikaian diantara mereka belum berakhir. Dan Ryeowook juga tau kalau Kyuhyun menangis semalaman karna ia bentak, hingga akhirnya Kyu tertidur karna kelelahan dengan air mata yang mengeringdi ujung kelopak matanya yang indah itu.

Sudah kesekian kalinya sejak pernikahan mereka Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Pria berpipi _chubby_ itu jarang sekali tersenyum. Kyuhyun bahkan jarang mau untuk bertemu tatap langsung dengannya. Dan tidak jarang Ryeowook menemukan tatapan ketakutan terpancar dari mata bening Kyuhyun saat mereka berpandangan.

Hah… satu kenyataan yang tidak enak didengar memang.. Tapi itulah fakta didalam rumah tangga mereka, setidaknya hingga sekarang.

Sesuai perintah, sambil menunggu dokter tiba para pelayan membawakan handuk hangat dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook. Pria ber-rambut hitam ini dengan telaten mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, menyingkirkan poni Kyuhyun dan mengompres dahi Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun jatuh sakit, tapi sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih berbeda bagi Ryeowook, karna sekarang didalam tubuh Kyuhyun ada nyawa lain tertanam didalamnya; nyawa yang adalah calon darah dan dagingnya sendiri. Calon penerus keluarga Kim yang sudah Ryeowook nanti-nantikan sejak dulu.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah makan hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook sembari duduk disamping ranjang memandangi Kyuhyun tertidur dengan kedua pipinya berwarna semerah tomat.

"Kyuhyun ssi sudah makan dua kali hari ini: sarapan dan makan siang. Tapi dari pagi Tuan Kyuhyun mengeluh sakit kepala. Saat kami cek temperatur nya memang tinggi. Kami menawarkan obat tapi beliau menolak, karna Kyuhyun ssi tidak mau minum obat sembarangan." Ujar bibi Lee yang Ryeowook tau paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun; karna bibi Lee adalah pelayan yang paling senior disini, dan Kyuhyun sangat menghargai peranannya. Ryeowook pun mengangguk dan tidak banyak bicara lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan bibi Lee.

Pagi ini Ryeowook memang berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi dari biasanya hingga ia tidak sempat mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi Wook pergi lebih pagi bukan karna ia ingin menghindari Kyuhyun mengingat pertikain mereka semalam; tapi karna memang ia benar-benar sibuk selama seminggu terakhir ini; dan hal itulah juga yang membuat Ryeowook tersulut emosi dengan mudahnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun semakin kurus dari hari ke hari hingga kemarin.

Ryeowook tau kalau Kyuhyun membenci janin yang ia kandung. Sejak dokter mengabarkan kabar suka cita tersebut, Wook langsung mem-briefing semua pelayan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun semakin dekat untuk memastikan kalau istrinya tidak akan berbuat konyol membahayakan calon anak mereka sendiri.

Kehamilan Kyuhyun adalah kabar paling baik yang pernah Ryeowook dengar selama 10 tahun terakhir. Pria ber wibawa dan bermata tajam ini merasa sangat bahagia kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi ayah. Hanya saja sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa ia bagikan dengan orang lain termasuk Kyuhyun. Apalagi sejak Kyuhyun menjadi seperti mayat berjalan selama seminggu ini sejak mengetahui kalau ia sudah hamil 2 bulan Jumat lalu.

OooO

"Kyuhyun hanya demam ringan Ryeowook ssi. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan berlebihan. Saya sudah memberikan infus dan vitamin agar Kyuhyun ssi lebih nafsu makan dan bisa segera sehat kembali ya." ujar sang dokter pada Ryeowook setelah selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun di kamar tidur.

"Bagaimana dengan kandung..."

"Kandungan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujar sang dokter memotong karna sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan Ryeowook akan kearah mana, membuat Wook menghela nafas lega saat mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Di usia hamil muda seperti ini hormon pria yang mengandung biasanya sangat mudah untuk turun naik. Selain harus terus mengkonsumsi makanan bergizi, ada baiknya juga agar dibantu agar pasangan anda tidak banyak pikiran dulu sementara waktu Ryeowook ssi." Sang dokter lanjut memberikan saran.

"Stress bisa membawa dampak yang cukup signifikan bagi kesehatan Kyuhyun, dan mempunyai kemungkinan lebih besar untuk kesehatan calon anak kalian. Saya akan bantu bukakan resep, tapi emosi dan tingkat stress nya pun juga harus dijaga dengan baik ya."

"Baik dokter. Saya mengerti." Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan seksama dan langsung mengangguk mengerti siap menjalankan semua saran dari sang uisanim.

"Obat yang saya berikan mengandung efek mengantuk. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan tertidur hingga sore menjelang malam nanti, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir Ryeowook ssi"

"Ah algesemnida. Terima kasih dokter"

"Baiklah, saya permisi"

"Neeee"

Ryeowook membungkuk sopan dan mengantar dokter kedepan lalu kembali kekamar untuk menjagai Kyuhyun yang tertidur lelap

OooooO

 **Sore Harinya**

"Bibi..."

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat bibi Lee sedang membuatkan susu di sudut ruangan sebelah kanan dimana ia sedang berada.

Kepala Kyuhyun masih terasa berat, tapi ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Setelah beradaptasi dengan terangnya ruangan, Kyuhyun langsung melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Dengan perlahan Kyu mulai meraba ke kiri dan kanan, baru menyadari kalau ia sedang berada didalam selimut dikamar tidurnya, dengan udara AC yang sudah lama menyala dan gorden tertutup rapat.

"Oh Tuan muda. Baguslah anda sudah siuman. Silahkan minum dulu"

Bibi Lee membantu Kyuhyun bangun dan menyandar di dashboard ranjang, lalu membawakannya air untuk menuntaskan dahaga Kyuhyun yang belum minum cukup lama.

Kyuhyun melihat kesekitar nya lagi dan menyadari kalau sekarang ia sudah memakai piyama. Secara kasar Kyuhyun ingat kalau ia tertidur di ruang baca tadi siang.

 _Ya ampun aku tidur lama sekali..._ pikir Kyuhyun, sedikit menyesal walaupun ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tadi pagi

"Sudah waktunya makan malam Kyuhyun ssi.. Saya siapkan makan malam nya ya."

Kyuhyun menangguk kecil sambil mengamati bibi Lee yang baru saja menyodorkannya susu kearahnya, lalu berlanjut menyajikan nampan besar berisi set makan malam lengkap mulai dari nasi, sup, daging, sayuran, dan buah.

Kyuhyun meminum separuh susu nya terlebih dahulu, lalu mulai makan dengan lahap dan perlahan.

Saat bangun tadi, Kyuhyun sadar kalau tangan kirinya di infus dan bibi Lee mulai menjelaskan kalau dokter sudah memeriksanya tadi siang dan membukakan resep serta menginfus vitamin pada Kyuhyun agar ia cepat pulih.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan baik semua cerita bibi dan ia sendiri merasa bingung bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari semua itu. Kyu ingat terakhir ia melihat jam adalah pukul 2, lalu ia memaksakan diri untuk tidur karna kepalanya sakit seperti tertusuk tusuk. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya merasa tersiksa seperti ini, padahal Kyuhyun sudah makan dua kali sejak pagi, tapi tetap saja ia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit.

Sejak perdebatannya dengan Ryeowook kemarin malam, Kyuhyun belum melihat suaminya lagi hingga saat ini. Pagi tadi saat ia bangun, Ryeowook sudah pergi. Dan sejujur-jujurnya, bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak kesal karena hal tersebut sekalipun ia tidak mau menerima nya secara langsung.

Sejak kemarin malam Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mogok makan karna ia merasa bodoh bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil seperti itu -yang sampai membuat semua pelayan memandanginya dengan pandangan kasihan; sedangkan disisi lain semua perkataan Ryeowook ada benarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mau menjadi pembunuh. Ia tidak akan tega menyakiti janin ini dan Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap _childish_.

Sekalipun Ryeowook membentaknya kemarin malam, Kyuhyun masih marah padanya pagi ini bukan karna hal itu; melainkan karna sikap Ryeowook yang meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Entah kenapa walaupun mereka sedang bertengkar, Kyuhyun semakin kesal saat mengetahui Ryeowook masih tidak mau mengalah kepadanya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyadari kalau ia jadi lebih sensitif dan menjadi jauh lebih pemikir saat ini dibanding sebelumnya.

"Tuan Ryeowook sedang berkerja diruangan sebelah. Saya panggilkan Tuan Ryeowook ya untuk kesini ya…" bibi Lee berinisiatif mengabarkan kalau Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan makan, karna sejak tadi Ryeowook sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kamar sebelah

"Jangan bibi"

Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah keburu mencegat langkah bibi Lee sebelum ia sempat beranjak sedikitpun

"Bi…. biarkan Ryeowook berkerja saja. Jangan diganggu." Tambah Kyuhyun pelan sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya secara otomatis tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Kyuhyun sejujurnya tidak membiarkan bibi Lee memanggil Ryeowook karna ia ingin tau kapan pria itu sendiri yang akan mengecek keadaannya lagi. Bila benar kata bibi kalau Ryeowook pulang lebih cepat saat mendengar ia sakit. Seharusnya ia akan datang kesini tanpa diminta nanti, iya kan?

"baiklah tuan muda..." jawab bibi Lee akhirnya sambil tersenyum tipis, beranggapan kalau Kyuhyun sangatlah pengertian hingga tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas suaminya.

Setelah memastikan kalau Kyuhyun sudah meminum semua obat dan vitamin terakhir-nya, bibi Lee pamit untuk beristirahat dan Kyuhyun pun jadi kembali sendirian di kamar. Sambil tiduran menyamping memeluk bantal Kyuhyun menerawang ke langit -langit ruangan, dimana pikirannya kembali terasa penuh; campur aduk memikirkan ini dan itu.

 _Kesal_ …. karna Ia belum melihat Ryeowook sejak tadi malam. Kyuhyun kesal karna pria itu tidak mau mengalah. Kyuhyun bahkan langsung berfikir kalau pasti Ryeowook sengaja meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi untuk menghindarinya. Dan hingga sekarang pun ia belum kembali juga… Hahh..

Tempat disebelahnya masih kosong. Kyu meraba tempat itu sambil sedikit cemberut dan kembali merajuk sendirian. Selama dua bulan sejak ia pindah kesini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun tidur sendirian. Selalu ada "dia" disampingnya. Entah punggung bertemu punggung atau berdekatan setelah mereka selesai berhubungan.

Walaupun mereka tidak banyak bicara, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook juga seringkali makan pagi dan makan malam bersama. Hanya kalau ia sedang kesal saja, Kyuhyun akan menolak makan dan membuat Ryeowook tertinggal makan sendirian di meja makan yang luas itu sendirian.

Sekarang setelah diingat ingat lagi, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau semua perbuatannya seringkali memang sangatlah kekanak-kanakannya. Semua tingkah-nya yang dikarenakan emosi dan dendam yang tidak perah bisa terlampiaskan dengan benar.

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar memang bagi Kyuhyun untuk beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya. Tidur dengan orang lain, makan dengan orang lain, tidak kuliah, tidak berkerja. Semuanya sungguh berbeda, tapi setelah dipikir lagi… baru Kyuhyun sadar juga kalau Ryeowook tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya hingga membuat keadaan nya semakin menderita sejak pernikahan mereka.

Saat ia sedang marah, Ryeowook akan memilih diam atau pergi keruangan lain untuk menghindari pertikaian yang tidak terlalu penting. Ryeowook juga tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat kasar atau memaksakan kehendaknya. Pria itu tidak pernah marah ataupun menyentuh Kyuhyun sekalipun Kyu mencaci maki nya berpuluh-puluh malam.

Dulu Kyuhyun berfikir kalau Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu karna ia memang salah, Ryeowook lah penyebab dibalik kematian ayahnya makanya dia tidak menolak klaim sepihak Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Tapi... sekarang. Saat Kyuhyun kembali merefleksikan semua tingkah lakunya. Itu semua membuat ia jadi menyadari kalau mungkin… Mungkin Ryeowook tidak menanggapi saat Kyuhyun melampiaskan semua amarahnya bukan karna ia menerima; tapi Ryeowook hanya memilih diam karna ia sendirilah yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan kadang... seringkali berlebihan..

Hah... mata Kyuhyun perlahan mulai sayup-sayup sembari ia meraba perut ratanya.

 _Bukan berarti aku sudah tidak membencimu lagi Kim Ryeowook... inner_ Kyuhyun antara setengah sadar dan tidak, hendak terlelap tapi tidak lama kemudian sayup-sayup Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara seseorang menghampirinya… Suara seseorang yang cukup familiar.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Orang itu merapikan selimut diatasnya agar ia terbungkus rapat tidak kedinginan.

"Tidurlah. Jaljja." Kyuhyun juga merasakan belaian di puncak kepalanya sebelum orang itu ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Hanya gumaman singkat dan sentuhan yang tidak lama; tapi untuk pertama kalinya di rumah ini Kyuhyun terlelap dengan senyum tipis terbentuk dengan tulus diwajah manisnya.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa hangat saat mengetahui kalau masih ada orang yang perduli padanya... Meskipun appa dan umma sudah tidak ada

 **TBC**


End file.
